


Мотивация (Motivation)

by GoldyGry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Vore, fillainous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Блэк Хэт мотивирует Флюга быть более ответственным и собранным...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Мотивация (Motivation)

– Флюг…

– Д-да, босс?..

– Как ты разочаровал меня.

Флюг, тощий учёный с нелепым бумажным пакетом на голове, задрожал от этих слов. Блэк Хэт, расположившийся за столом своего кабинета, казался на удивление спокойным, но именно этот факт и пугал Флюга до усрачки. Лучше бы босс сорвался на крик, накинулся на него с кулаками, применил на нём свои жестокие трюки – это было бы привычнее, и потому не столь страшно. Но сейчас…

– Интересно, что пошло не так в этот раз… – Блэк Хэт, подперев голову руками, задумчиво глядел на Флюга. И хотя единственный видимый глаз демона был расслабленно полуприкрыт, а оба глаза Флюга – наглухо скрыты чёрными очками, у учёного возникло пренеприятнейшее чувство, что демон видит его насквозь.

– Н-ну… На самом деле, всё шло совершенно нормально, сэр, просто не хватило времени на доработку, в-вы потребовали демонстрацию слишком рано, сэр… – начал было оправдываться Флюг, но мгновенно смолк, когда демон скептически приподнял бровь.

– Времени было более чем достаточно, доктор. Как и средств, на которые я не скуплюсь. Или тебя подвели твои подручные?

Флюг шумно сглотнул, пытаясь унять дрожь.

– Н-нет, босс…

– Тогда что? – Блэк Хэт откинулся на спинку кресла, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с Флюга.

– Б-босс, правда, времени было не…

– А может, тебе просто не хватает мотивации?.. – перебил Блэк Хэт. Демон впервые оторвал взгляд от Флюга и глянул куда-то вниз. Запустив руку в приоткрытый ящик стола, он извлёк оттуда какой-то прибор. Присмотревшись, Флюг узнал своё старое изобретение – уменьшающий луч.

– Простите, сэр?..

– Мотивации, Флюг, мотивации, – Блэк Хэт резко выдохнул, впервые выказав раздражение, и уставился на прибор. – До сих пор я мотивировал тебя сплошными пряниками, может, стоит попробовать и кнут… – демон продолжал глядеть на прибор и, казалось, абсолютно не замечал тихую панику доктора.

А затем внезапно облизнулся.

Флюг застыл, на миг даже позабыв про свой страх. Язык был длинный, гибкий и раздвоенный, словно у змеи. И, словно змея, он так же стремительно исчез, оставив Флюга лихорадочно анализировать увиденное.

Не могло быть и речи о том, что это оказалось случайностью. Блэк Хэт редко демонстрировал свой змеиный язык; когда Флюгу доводилось видеть такое, обычно это означало, что очередного героя ждёт крайне плохой конец. Но сейчас никаких героев поблизости не было, был лишь один Флюг…

Раздался щелчок тумблера, заставив доктора подскочить. Взгляд единственного глаза Блэк Хэта вновь устремился на него, и демон впервые за встречу улыбнулся.

Сердце Флюга рухнуло в пятки. За исключением крайне редких случаев, когда Блэк Хэт действительно искренне радовался успешно выполненным делам, его улыбка не сулила ничего хорошего.

– Б-босс?..

Улыбка демона стала шире. Змеиный язык показался вновь, проскользнув между клыками. Флюг в невольном изумлении глядел на это зрелище. Зубы Блэк Хэта были невероятно крупными и острыми, с краями, напоминающими бритву, – интересно, как он не ранил о них собственный язык…

А потом мысли доктора оборвались – луч прибора ударил в него, и за считанные секунды Флюг уменьшился до размеров мыши.

Флюг отчаянно помотал головой, стараясь скорее прийти в себя после столь внезапной трансформации; когда сознание его слегка прояснилось, учёный с ужасом обнаружил себя висящим в воздухе, удерживаемым за ворот халата огромной когтистой лапой.

– О боже мой!!!..

– Даже не близко, – ухмыльнулся Блэк Хэт, поднося Флюга вплотную к своему жуткому тёмно-серому лицу. – Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей… и нравится, как ты умоляешь. Попробуй – и может, я не причиню тебе боли…

– Может?! – истерично взвизгнул Флюг, безуспешно пытаясь отодвинуться.

– У тебя всё равно нет выбора, Флюг. А если мне понравится, то я сделаю наказание за твой проступок чуть менее болезненным, – на этот раз змеиный язык дотронулся до тела доктора, заставив того ощутимо вздрогнуть от ужаса и омерзения. – Что ты теряешь?

– О боже, боже, боже… Б-босс, умоляю, пожалуйста, не делайте этого!!! Я же всё-таки ваш лучший работник!!! Да, у меня были неудачи, но удачных проектов было куда больше!!! Босс, я столько сделал для вас и вашей организации!!! Б-босс, п-прошу!!!.. – отчаянные вопли Флюга сменились истеричными рыданиями.

Блэк Хэт довольно прищурил глаз, и на какой-то миг в груди Флюга разгорелась отчаянная надежда – неужели помогло?!..

– Мне нравится, – почти промурлыкал демон. – Что ж, доктор, надеюсь, урок усвоен.

– Ох, с-сэр, к-конечно… – с облегчением выдохнул Флюг. – С-спасибо, больше я никогда… – он не сумел закончить фразу. Расхохотавшись, демон грубо зашвырнул учёного в пасть, лишь чудом не оцарапав о жуткие клыки, и мощно сглотнул.

* * * * * * * * * *

Оцепеневший от ужаса Флюг навсегда запомнил, что случилось после. Жаркая, влажная, удушающая тьма сжала его со всех сторон так, что бедный учёный едва мог шевельнуться. Спустя несколько секунд теснота вокруг внезапно исчезла, а воздух наполнился отвратительным зловонием – насколько мог догадываться Флюг, он перекочевал из пищевода в желудок Блэк Хэта. Трясущимися руками учёный пошарил по карманам мокрого халата, пока не нащупал в одном из них маленький фонарик. Щёлкнув кнопкой, Флюг почти сразу же пожалел об этом.

Желудок демона лишь отдалённо напоминал хоть что-то, приближенное к человеческой анатомии. Складки тёмно-сизой, почти чёрной слизистой покрывали сотни, если не тысячи, мелких шипов, перемежаемых длинными тонкими щупальцами. Щупальца слабо зашевелились от света фонарика, словно потревоженные змеи. Откуда-то снизу раздалось зловещее урчание, весьма недвусмысленно намекавшее на то, что тут скоро произойдёт, и Флюга пробрала очередная дрожь.

– Б-БОСС!!! УМОЛЯЮ!... – его истошный вопль на миг оборвался, когда щупальца метнулись вперёд, связывая его по рукам и ногам. Фонарик выпал из ослабевшей руки и булькнул в кислотную лужу на дне желудка. Раздалось странное шипение, и через секунду свет погас.

– БОСС!!! БЛЭК ХЭТ!!!

В полном мраке ситуация стала ещё ужаснее. Щупальца цепко держали нещадно дрожавшего учёного, пресекая все попытки хоть какого-то сопротивления. А затем стены вокруг резко сомкнулись, и у Флюга перехватило дыхание… Многочисленные шипы вонзились в кожу, с лёгкостью пройдя сквозь слой одежды, и доктор завопил уже не от страха, а от невыносимой, обжигающей всё тело боли. По-видимому, шипы были предназначены для скорейшего переваривания жертвы – Флюг буквально чувствовал, как под кожу ему изливается жгучий яд.

– БОСС!.. – завопил он в последний раз, прежде чем рот ему заткнуло одно из щупалец, а шипастые стены сжались ещё крепче, впрыскивая в задёргавшееся в агонии тело новую порцию яда.

Обезумев от боли, извиваясь в отчаянных судорогах, на грани потери сознания, Флюг едва расслышал прошипевший откуда-то сверху зловещий голос:

– Нельзя подводить меня, Флюг…

А потом всё погрузилось в спасительное небытие.

* * * * * * * * * *

– Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!..

Сознание возвращалось медленно и тягуче, словно выныривая из жуткого, не желающего отпускать свою жертву болота. Криокамера с тихим шипением раскрылась, и Флюг, всё ещё дрожа от пережитого, с трудом поднялся на ноги.

– Господи… Это был худший кошмар в моей жизни… – простонал он.

Слегка пошатываясь, учёный приблизился ко всё ещё дремавшему 5.0.5 и, нежно потрепав по шёрстке, разбудил синего мишку. Затем, неприязненно морщась, отправился кормить Деменцию. И лишь после этого наконец уделил минуту и самому себе, щедро плеснув в кружку кофе и задумавшись об очередном изобретении.

Погружённый в свои мысли, он едва не подскочил, когда над ухом раздалось отнюдь не доброе: «Прохлаждаетесь без дела, доктор?!»

– Ох, б-босс… Сэр, я как раз думал над новым изобретением! У меня появилась просто отличная идея! Приступлю к реализации сразу после завтрака.

– Гхм, – задумчиво хмыкнул Блэк Хэт, и у Флюга отлегло от сердца. Демон выглядел недовольным, но, по крайней мере, явно не затеявшим какую-то подлянку. – Что ж, завтрак – это важно… Как и хорошая мотивация.

И он таинственно облизнулся своим змеиным языком.


End file.
